Dream
by reboctoria
Summary: —Di bawah langit malam yang bertaburkan bintang dan berhiaskan bulan, kedua orang itu menceritakan mimpinya masing-masing./Cover bukan punya saya.


**Disclaimer** : Angel Beats! © Jun Maeda  
 **Genre** : Friendship.  
 **Character** : Hinata H, Yui.

 _*Note: Agak ragu dengan genrenya :v_

 _._

* * *

 _._

Yui, gadis berperawakan seperti anak kecil dengan rambut merah muda menyala yang sedikit dikuncir dua itu berjalan di koridor markas _Shinda Sekai Sensen_ dengan riang. Jarinya menekuk dan membentuk sebuah gerakan yang dia tahu itu ialah sebuah kunci gitar untuk lagu yang baru saja tadi dia mainkan. Mulutnya yang tipis itu sering berteriak "GirlDeMo oh yeah!" sambil berpose layaknya seorang _rocker_. Yui adalah penggemar berat sebuah band bernama Girls Dead Monster, band beraliran pop/ _rock_ yang seluruh anggotanya terdiri dari perempuan. Mungkin ini keberuntungan bagi Yui— setelah Iwasawa menghilang —ia diperbolehkan menjadi vokalis pengganti Iwasawa. Tak terbayang betapa bahagianya dia, bisa menjadi bagian dari band yang paling dia kagumi.

Kini, bulan semakin bersinar terang. Cahayanya seakan mengiringi langkah Yui dalam menjelajahi koridor ini. Yui berhenti sejenak dan tersenyum menatapi bulan yang menyinarinya. Tangannya dia angkat, seolah-olah berusaha menggenggam bulan yang nampak kecil itu. Bulan yang bersinar di malam yang gelap, dengan bintang-bintang yang menemaninya. Yui kembali tersenyum.

Lalu, dia kembali berjalan. Walaupun baru melangkahkan kaki kirinya, dia berhenti lagi. Ini karena matanya menangkap jelas, seseorang sedang berdiri sambil menatapi bulan, di tempat yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Dengan langkah mengendap-endap, dia berjalan mendekati orang itu. Yui berjalan sambil berjinjit, mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Saat dirinya sudah semakin dekat dengan orang itu, Yui berlari kencang dan memukul pundak orang itu dengan keras.

"ADUUH!"

Orang yang semula menatap bulan dengan sedih itu mengaduh keras kala Yui berhasil mendaratkan pukulannya. Hinata Hideki— nama orang itu —mengelus pundaknya yang malang sambil menatap sang tersangka yang kini malah tersenyum lebar sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Hahaha! Kau lengah, _senpai_!" ujarnya angkuh, sambil mengibaskan rambut panjangnya. Wajahnya mendongak penuh keangkuhan. Hinata menatapnya kesal, lalu berjalan mendekati gadis itu dan tanpa diduga, Hinata mencekik leher Yui lalu mengunci penuh tubuhnya ke lantai.

"Aaa! _Giveup! Giveup! Giveup!_ " Yui berteriak memohon ampun sambil menepuk tangan Hinata di lehernya. Hinata hanya terkekeh sinis, "Keh, rasakan itu!"

Pemuda berambut biru itu malah menguatkan cekikannya, membuat korbannya seakan kehilangan napas. Tangan mungil milik gadis itu menepuk tangan Hinata. " _S-senpai_ , aku... menyerah!"

Hinata tersenyum menang. Dia lepaskan tangannya dari leher Yui, lalu bangkit berdiri dan menepuk seragamnya yang kotor karena berguling-guling di lantai. Sementara, Yui terlentang tak berdaya dan bernapas terengah-engah. Gadis itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya, lalu mendekatkannya ke kepala. Dia menggerakkan tangan itu dengan lemah, berpose seperti kucing yang menggemaskan. "Hhh ... _Senpai_ , kau ini benar-benar kejam, ya? Tega sekali membuat Yui- _nyan_ ini hampir sekarat... "

Hinata yang mendengarnya menatap gadis itu kesal. "Kau mau mati, hah?!" katanya sambil mengepalkan tangan.

Seolah tak peduli, Yui justru berteriak. "Oh, ya!" Yui bangkit penuh semangat lalu mendekati Hinata dengan penasaran. "Apa yang _senpai_ lakukan sendirian di sini malam-malam begini?"

Hinata menjauhkan wajahnya dari Yui yang semakin mendekatinya. Dia menatap bulan yang masih bersinar terang, lalu wajah sendunya kembali datang.

"Tidak ada," ucapnya yang terdengar seperti gumaman. Yui yang mendengarnya menaikkan sebelah alis. Dia mengikuti Hinata, berdiri di samping jendela. Ditatapnya wajah lelaki penuh kesedihan itu. Yui bingung. Dia tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Aku... " Hinata menoleh pada Yui sambil tersenyum murung. "... hanya memikirkan alasan kenapa aku masih di sini," lanjutnya. Dia mendongak menatap langit malam. Sementara, Yui hanya terdiam tak mengerti.

Hening menyusupi mereka. Masing-masing berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri-sendiri.

"Hei, Yui," ucap Hinata dengan matanya yang masih tetap menatap langit. Yui menoleh pada Hinata, "Ada apa, _senpai_?"

Hinata menoleh pada gadis itu dan berkata, "Apa kau punya mimpi?"

Yui menaikkan sebelah alis, heran atas apa yang baru saja ditanyakan _senpai_ -nya ini. Mimpi? Tentu saja dia— ah, bahkan seluruh orang di dunia ini memiliki mimpi. Tak ada manusia yang tak memiliki mimpi.

"Tentu punyalah, _senpai. Senpai_ sendiri?" balas Yui, balik menanyai. Hinata terdiam. Hening sejenak sebelum Hinata buka suara.

"Dulu, aku adalah pemain baseball. Aku pernah gagal saat di sebuah pertandingan. Dan itu membuatku merasa ... sangat menyesal," Hinata berkata dengan wajah murung. Dia menunduk. "Jadi, mimpiku adalah menang. Dalam pertandingan baseball apapun, aku ingin menang!" lanjutnya, tersenyum sambil mengepalkan tangan.

Mendengarnya, Yui bergumam sambil mengangguk, "Hee... begitu ya." Dia mendongak menatapi langit malam yang berhiaskan bintang dan bulan. Dia tersenyum. Bulan sempurna dan bintang bertaburan, adalah sebuah kombinasi yang sangat indah. Apalagi, mendung satupun tak tampak malam itu.

"Hm... kalau aku... " Yui mulai bercerita, "... mimpiku banyak sekali. Yah ... karena dulu aku adalah manusia merepotkan yang hidupnya selalu membutuhkan uluran tangan orang lain," dia tertawa sendiri mengingat masa lalunya.

"Maksudmu?" Hinata mengernyitkan dahi, bingung dengan pernyataan Yui. Namun, bukannya menjawab, Yui justru melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku selalu menyusahkan orang lain, jadi, mimpiku untuk menikah mungkin sulit. Dan mungkin, mimpi yang paling ingin kuwujudkan adalah membuat ibuku bahagia. Sebagai balas budi, karena sudah merawatku yang tidak berguna ini."

Mendengar itu, Hinata terdiam. Hening kembali menyelimuti. Masing-masing sibuk menatapi langit malam. Namun kemudian, Hinata menatap Yui sambil tersenyum.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita saling membantu mewujudkan mimpi kita?" usul Hinata, sambil mengulurkan tangan. Yui sedikit tersentak kala mendengarnya. Kedua matanya berbinar, lalu mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Wah! Aku setuju, _senpai_!" Yui mengangguk-angguk senang, menyambut uluran tangan itu lalu dia goyang-goyangkan.

"Baiklah, mulai besok, aku akan membantumu mewujudkan mimpimu!" Hinata tersenyum lebar sampai matanya menyipit.

"Yosh! Aku juga!" Yui mengangkat tangannya ke atas dengan semangat. Lalu, kedua mata mereka berpandangan.

Mereka berdua tertawa.

Dan kedua orang itu, di bawah malam penuh bintang dan bulan, berjanji bahwa mulai besok, mimpi mereka akan mulai terwujudkan.

.

 ** _Tamat_**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 _A/N: Ya-Haro~!_

 _Ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom ini. Semoga suka, ya. Dan juga, HinaYui adalah pasangan jebret saya di anime ini '.')9_


End file.
